Fort Keen (city)
History The greatest Imperial minds devised a new security measure—a concept was based upon the melding of the New Order propaganda with Imperial Might. The plans leaked into the eager hands of former Corellian Moff Fliry Vorru who in an attempt to impress the Emperor and acquire more power in the Sector over the Corellian Diktat, demonstrated a new type of Imperial Fortress. Designated Fort NTX-01, the first of this new Fort archetype would be built upon the remnants of an old Separatist settlement as an effective example. This experimental fortification could act as a command center for the entire Sector, Vorru hypothesized. The first strength of NTX-01 would be the series of 'Sentry Outposts' that act not only as the first line of defense for the Fort, but also as the garrison quarters. Open spaces with smaller Sentry Outposts were created to counter the guerrilla fighting styles of the Rebels. The traditional fortification style with high walls and guard towers have proven outdated. Flexibility is fundamental, Vorru believed. The second strength of NTX-01 would be its presentation. Vorru's orthodoxy taught him that loyal Imperials stationed at NTX-01 need to be reinforced with the New Order—not to make them good soldiers, but to make them good Imperial citizens! NTX-01 would feature facilities decorated with Imperial symbolism. Soldiers would be required to stay within the confines of the Fort, unless set on assignment elsewhere or granted leave time (which should be dutifully rewarded). This requires the NTX-01 to provide facilities adequate to keep the Troopers engaged with Imperial propaganda without being overt. Important Imperial dignitaries would also be encouraged to give presentations at NTX-01s through public auditoriums. Finally, the third strength of NTX-01 is its 'open door policy' (compared to most) which the public would be privy to enter the NTX-01, having passed the appropriate check-points and cleared themselves with the Troopers. Vorru believed this would subject the locals, assuming they were civilized, to Imperial propaganda. And if that didn't work, a simple demonstration of Imperial Might and Arms would go nicely too. In an ironic twist, after the late Moff's demotion, the plans slipped into the hands of the Imperial Security Bureau whom finished its development and commissioned the first of its kind, with a total of ten in development. The first NTX-01 was commissioned 1.5 ABY on Talus, in close proximity of the Imperial Detainment Center. Command was given to newly-promoted Major Arev Basten, an up and coming Bureau agent, known for his unquestionable loyalty to the New Order and his ferocious executions of the Emperor's Will. He assignment to Talus also signifies the severity of the growing Rebel presence in the Sector. NTX-01-A was named "Keen", in honor of the late Marius Keen, a non-Clone Stormtrooper commander who fought gallantly during the Second Battle of Kashyyyk. In 3 ABY, Major Basten died valiantly against the Rebel hordes on Dantooine. Colonel Amodeus DuCar, a more disguished, grizzled Bureau officer who knew the importance of Fort Keen in the Sector, serves as the current Commanding Officer. Points of Interest The Corellian Dream Nightclub and Cantina: Weary Imperial troopers and loyal civilians are welcome to relax, have a drink, play a game, or just listen to the music. The cantina is named in honor of Major Basten, whom hails from Corellia. Regal Imperial Auditorium: In wholesome Imperial fashion, Fort Keen offers a meeting house for public gatherings and addresses from influential spokesmen. This facility has broadcasting abilities. Commander Dan's Barbershop: As per Imperial regulations, every soldier in his Imperial Majesty's service must receive a hair cut per paycheck. Eccentric retired Stormtrooper Dan Verran offers those haircuts to troopers free of charge and a minimal stipend for civilians. Imperial Transport Services: A privatized firm that operates inside Fort Keen, ITS offers flights and freight shipping to the Garrison and loyal civilians when things must be more discreet. Because of her loyalty, Commander Basten made the operator of ITS, Kai'lek Belcura, the Business Relations Manager in the Fort, and more recently, promoted her to Assistant Commissioner to assist Commissioner Shi'od. The Keen Edge A Gaming Center with a variety of different Imperial-themed arcade games, HoloPool and Sabbac Tables, and Dartboard. If you are feeling the need to release stress and play some of the latest arcade games in the galaxy, the Keen Edge is your top stop. Arcade Games and How They Function * TIE Fighter Combat Simulator : Each player has access to the various controls of a TIE Fighter (which may or may not be accurately represented. Once launched from the hangerbay the player destroys enemy starships or can choose to face against another player. The TIE Fighter can only substain two hits before being destroyed. ** OOC: Players can access the player controls to adjust the backdrop to any of the following: Backdrop 1: Theed Hanger, Backdrop 5: Lok/Tatooine Space, Backdop 6: Deep Space, Backdrop 8: Imperial Hangerbay. Players also are allowed to use the Player # hit/miss (pryo/smoke generator respectively) to simulate their craft being hit or missed. *Swoop Racer : This Racing Arcade game allows players to race a swoop down a staight track hitting powerup speed boosts or crashing into obstacles which slow the player's speed. *Trench Defender IX : An arcade game that allows players to direct a TIE Fighter down a trench destroying Rebel X-Wings. *Carbonite Wars : A fighting game which allows players to select a variety of known alien races to fight to the death! The loser ends up becoming encased in Carbonite! - Warning this game is highly bloody and gory and not suitable for younger gamers. Clone Red Outpost 2: Operative Ghost formerly of the 220th Long Range Reconnaissance commands a listening outpost for monitoring traffic in the Sector. This Outpost, nestled within the perimeter of Fort Keen, is able to pickup civilian, Imperial, and even coded transmissions in the Sector. It also relays the transmissions gathered from its mother Base on Corellia. (Cypher Level 2 required to enter) Detention Center NTX-01: For those with clearance, Fort Keen offers the latest in detention facilities. Because of the close proximity it the main Imperial Detention Center on Talus, NTX-DC-01 is only capable of short-term incarcerations. Visitors are treated with the utmost dignity and respect. (Cypher Level 2 required to enter) NTX-01-A Command Center: Nestled in the center of the Fortress, the Command Center rises above the skyline a respectable sight to Imperial glory. Inside the Command Center, Sector communications and civilian traffic are monitored. Debriefings often occur inside between the Commander and his officers. Rumor is that Commander Basten has a display of the Second Battle of Kashyyyk. (Cypher Level 2 required to enter) Fort Keen Personnel Military Command Structure *Fort Commander: Amodeus DuCar *Garrison Commander: Jerax "Apauck" Teral *Logistics Officer: Vacant *Intelligence Officer: Vacant *Public Affairs Officer: Rhiana Vykes *COMPNOR Liaison Officer: Carlus Fiann Civilian Administration Board *Commissioner: Ruh Shi'od *Administrator of Public Relations: Seeking Applicant *Administrator of Finances: Seeking Applicant *Administrator of Entertainment: Kai'lek Belcura *Administrator of Medical Affairs: Fhaera Events Imperial Military Night The Corellian Dream is holding her doors open strictly for Imperial Personnel and is offering free drinks to all those that stop by Monday Nights starting at 8 PM Emperor's Standard Time. Come on over to Fort Keen, Talus ofr a great time with your follow officers and troopers. Enjoy some down time and a great environment. Mingle with the higher ups possible to earn those connections needed for your next promotion! Important Information for Imperial Night Guests: *Military Uniform is suggested, but not required. *Personal sidearms are permitted to officers and NCOs. *No fighting amongst the ranks *Helmets and facial covering should be removed upon entering, nor should they be worn for the exception of an Imperial Command Hat. *ENJOY YOURSELF!!! Corellian Dream Open Stage and Social Night The Corellian Dream opens up its stage and offering free drinks for everyone that heads on over Saturday Nights starting at 9 Empire's Standard Time(EST) Come on over to Fort Keen, Talus for a relaxing atmosphere and an amazing selection of drinks. If you are feeling rather spunky head up onto the stage to sing, dance, read poetry, joke, or whatever you might feel up for! Important Information for Open Stage and Social Night Guests: *Formal Attire is suggested but not required *Weapons should be placed in the lockup containers in the front of the cantina. *Fighting is not allowed inside the cantina. *Helmets and facial covering should be removed upon entering. *'HAVE FUN!!!' Fort Keen Information Database The Following Information is for Imperial Officer's Eyes Only and Authorized Fort Keen Military Personnel. Database Entry W-301: Pluton Tri-Bolt Rapid Fire Laser Turret The Pluton Tri-Bolt Laser Turret is a multi-barreled laser turret designed to defend and eliminate hostile intruding forces. Featuring a 180 degree horizontal and vertical rotational axises and a fast reaction and tracking system the Pluton Laser Turret can immediately break down enemies forces. Offering a range accurate range of 100 meters and a fire rate of 60 shots per barrel per minute for a total of 180 shots per minute using either lethal or non-lethal shots. A maximum of 360 shots can be fired continuously before the energy cell, located underneath the turret, requires recharging. The Pluton-Tri-Bolt Laser Turret also features remote and automated targeting systems with near-instantaneous facial and heat signature recognition and IFF software for secure weapon operation. '' '''Database Entry W-302:' Exclimator 52-G Long Range Laser Turret Capable of pinpoint elimination of any threat within its sights. The turret features a complete 360 degrees of horizontal rotation as well as 80 degrees of vertical rotation. With the capability of remote and automated targeting systems the turret is the perfect assist in Defensive Technologies. The Exclimator 52-G offers a 2,000meter precision range with the capability of firing lethal and non-lethal shots. Average fire rate is 6 rounds a minute. With a maximum of 32 shots fired continuously before the energy stores require recharging. The Exclimator has the firing power to penetrate heavy vehicular and starship armor, however a twenty second charging process is required for these armor-penetrating shots. The targeting and positioning time rate at 5 seconds acquiring large vehicular and starship targets while a 15 second targeting time is required for smaller targets. Times also may vary due to positioning of the turret. Database Entry I-501: Menata Series H-Class Interrogation Chair ''Designed with the purpose of providing intense mental pain while reducing physical damage to subjects in the chair. Capable of seating most humanoids the Menata Series Chair comes equipped with wrist and ankle durasteel bracers. Subjects of the chair should be braced into the chair with their head situated within the chair's head chamber. This chamber when activated provides several interrogation functions. Three Injector Needles allow any type of pre-loaded serum and poison to be easily inserted into the subjects brain. The side panels and top cap of the head chamber emit wave radiation to interact with the subject brain function, such as inducing intense temperature changes, hallucinations, and physical pain without causing any actual physical changes to the body. Although side effects of this radiation can cause damage to the brain and should be used with caution. Rules * Don't Be Stupid - Using Force Powers, Heavy Weapons, wearing Rebel attire, etc., will face severe in-character consequences, including becoming the priority target in skirmishes. Remember, this is an Imperial Fort, not another city or town. If you don't want the Empire coming after your character, don't try anything stupid. * Last Words - Engaging in hostilities in Fort Keen means that you accept all consequences, including the potential Permadeath of your character. * Notification before Actions - The people mentioned above must be notified in advance (via /tell and confirmation) before any action is allowed to be taken against Fort Keen to provide for an adequate defense (again, this is an Imperial Fort - you don't simply walk into it armed to the teeth). * Proper Identification Required - Fake IDs handled on a case-by-case basis. * Resistance is Futile - This is an Imperial Fort, with a garrison of upwards of 500 strong. You're not Luke Skywalker, Boba Fett, or Chewbacca, even your character cannot win against those odds. OOC Information Founded in Summer 2007, Fort Keen provides shuttleport service to southeastern Talus including the Imperial Detention Center and Binarye Pirate Points of Interest. A Smuggler Mission drop-off NPC is located nearby as well. A collection piece for the Dancing Astromech is located within city limits with a natural Mynock spawn. Finally, Fort Keen is home to couple of the Starsider's cheapest Armorsmiths, Ruh and Veruca'. Ruh is located in the Mustafar Bunker not far from the shuttleport and Veruca is located southwest of Fort Keen, just outside city limits. The Fort Keen facilities are open for all Imperial roleplayers to use Category:Cities